1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for bending pipes, having a bending unit and a bending finger as well as an infeed unit and a unit for holding and moving the pipe that is to be bent.
2. The Prior Art
Apparatuses of this kind have been disclosed in practical operation. The purpose of the invention is to design an apparatus of the kind outlined above in such a way that it is suitable for universal use.
In the solution to this problem proposed by the invention, the bending unit comprises two parts, with two symmetrically located bending dies, each of which has an annular groove open on the outside. The pipe is inserted between the dies during the bending operation, while the bending finger is pivoted on a pivoted support and the axes of rotation of the support and the bending finger are parallel to each other.
The superimposition of the two rotating movements of the support and the bending finger makes it possible for the bending finger to describe a wide range of different paths, so that it can carry out very specific bending operations. The bending finger follows the path of the outline of the bending die to both sides to a very large extent. The two pivoted bearings pivot independently of each other in this context. This can be achieved by separate drives or an appropriate control device. A feeler can be attached to the axis of rotation of the bending finger in order to follow the control device.
In an advantageous development of the invention, the bending unit is pivoted around the longitudinal axis of the pipe that is to be bent. This makes it possible to bend the pipe in whatever direction is required, without having to turn the pipe. It is also very advantageous if the bending unit is located so that it can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the pipe that is to be bent. As a result of this longitudinal movement facility, the pipe can be bent at whatever place is required without having to move it.
The rotary and longitudinal movement facilities of the bending unit can be combined in this context, so that universal completion of the bending process for the entire pipe is possible.
In a particularly advantageous development of the longitudinal movement unit, a ball screw is provided for longitudinal adjustment of the bending unit. This guarantees particularly easy and exact adjustment of the bending unit in the longitudinal direction.
In another advantageous development of the invention, at least two superimposed bending dies are provided in the bending unit, the grooves of which have different bending radii. This means that different bending radii can be produced without it being necessary to reset the bending unit. The pipe that needs to be bent simply has to be inserted in the appropriate groove.
It is advantageous if the bending die with the larger bending radii is located at the outer, free end. In the case of two superimposed bending dies, it is particularly advantageous if the bending finger is located so that its height can be adjusted. This allows it to follow the relevant bending die precisely.
In a further development of the invention, the infeed unit for the pipe that is to be bent is pivoted and can be moved longitudinally, so that it can be used not only for feeding in the pipe but also for holding it during the bending operation and for longitudinal movement of the pipe.
This means that optimum handling of the pipe is guaranteed. It is also very advantageous if the infeed unit can be adjusted longitudinally when it is swivelled away from the pipe. This makes it possible for the infeed unit to move past the bending unit and to take hold of the pipe on the other side.
It is also very advantageous if the neighboring bending dies are opened at least slightly for longitudinal movement in relation to the pipe. As a result of this, the pipe continues to have one guide during the longitudinal movement operation, which is a particular advantage in the case of long pipes.
In another advantageous development of the invention, an opening is provided in the apparatus as an extension to the longitudinal axis of the pipe that is to be bent, into which a hose section attached to the pipe is inserted during at least part of the bending operation. This means that additional guidance is provided, particularly when bending the part of the pipe away from the hose section. A lever arm is preferably provided to insert the hose section in the opening, which guides the hose section into the opening when the pipe is being fed into the bending unit.
In another advantageous development of the invention, the end of a unit for transporting the pipes that are to be bent is placed in the area of action of the infeed unit. As a result, the infeed unit is able to take hold of a pipe that is to be bent in a simple way at the end of this transport unit and can feed it into the bending apparatus. It is very practical if a stop element is provided at the end of the transport unit.
One pipe is moved up against this stop in each case, so that a precise stand-by position is reached for pipe transfer.
It is particularly advantageous if the stop element is pincer-shaped, can be moved along the pipe and is able to push a clamped pipe in a longitudinal direction against a stop located there. This means that it is possible to adjust the pipe precisely, which is very advantageous for the purposes of further processing.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, the stop element has an opening that the pipe is able to engage. The stop element is preferably movable in the longitudinal direction of the pipe.
In another advantageous development of the invention, the stop element has a lateral recess in the area of the opening to accommodate an intermediate element between the pipe and an attached hose section. This makes it possible to use the stop element itself to adjust the pipe.
Preferably, the transport unit has at least two rows of transport shoes that are open at the top, in which the pipes are transported individually. This ensures that the pipes are guided exactly while they are being transported. At least one of the two rows can be adjusted transversely.
This makes it possible for the transport unit to be set to pipes of different lengths. It is also advantageous if a limit switch is located at the end of the transport unit, which stops the transport unit when a pipe reaches the end position. This guarantees that a predetermined pipe position is reached, which facilitates the transfer operation by the infeed unit considerably.